monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jet Agsolestea
The Jet Agsolestea is a Rare Species of Agsolestea introduced in Monster Hunter Destiny's G-Rank that lives within the depths of highly volcanic regions. Like its relatives, it is able to use its frills to gather energy and use it to power its elemental attacks. However, much like the Abyssal Lagiacrus, it constantly produces energy until its frills are broken. Unlike the Abyssal Lagiacrus, it can charge even more energy to make itself even more deadly. English: Jet Agsolestea Japanese: Agusorusteasu Kishou Shu Latin: Agkistrodon solegatus tartarus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A snake wyvern that lives deep in a volcano. Constantly producing energy within it, it is able to fire searing beams of heat energy. But when it decides to increase its own energy production rate, not even the best hunters can survive its enhanced firepower. Introductory Cutscene Location': Lava Canyon Area 1 Synopsis: coming soon Basic Information Monster Class: Snake Wyverns Weakness: Water Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Intoxicated, Pin Habitats: Lava Canyon, Sacred Land, Deep Crater Behavior: *Cannot restore its stamina - it remains low on stamina until it becomes enraged *When low on stamina, it becomes slower *When low on stamina when its frills are broken, it cannot use any elemental attacks *When its frills are broken, it cannot use elemental attacks until it charges up *Drops an item when its frills are broken *Eyes and mouth glow much brighter when enraged *Can perform Super Flame Gather to enhance its elemental attacks, but only when its frills are intact *Its frills constantly glow orange, and will become white-hot after performing Super Flame Gather *Cannot be captured Physiology and Behavior The Jet Agsolestea is a terribly rare subspecies of the Agsolestea. Unlike the more common variety, this species is not sexually dimorphic, meaning that males and females look the same. Like the Agsolestea, the Jet Agsolestea can swim - but since it prefers volcanic habitats, it swims through molten lava rather than water. Its skin is much like rock in texture and hardness, and the flesh underneath has a fiery glow. It is this characteristic that inspired legends of a serpent made of magma. The Jet Agsolestea constantly absorbs heat through its frills, using that heat to power its internal flame sac. Unlike the common Agsolestea, though, its heat-absorbing ability is entirely involuntary. When it voluntarily increases its heat-absorption rate, its frills begin to glow fiercely and its fire-based projectiles become extremely deadly. It also retains the ability to spit venom and constrict its prey. As with most "rare species", details about the Jet Agsolestea are largely unknown and are left up to speculation. Lore There are a lot of fantastic tales about the Jet Agsolestea, most of which say that it is a devilish serpent made out of pure magma. It is said to live deep inside the Earth's crust, only emerging from its lair when it is angry or hungry. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Jet Agsolestea cannot be infected by the Frenzy. The existence of an Apex Jet Agsolestea has not been confirmed. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Body x4: J.Agsol Piel, J.Agsol Shard, J.Agsol VenomFang+, MagmaGlow Organ, J.Agsol SuperCharger Tail x1: J.Agsol Flail, J.Agsol Shard, J.Agsol Piel, J.Agsol Mantle, J.Agsol SuperCharger Break Frills x2: J.Agsol Fan, J.Agsol Piel, J.Agsol Fan x2, J.Agsol SuperCharger Break Belly: J.Agsol Piel, MagmaGlow Organ, MagmaGlow Organ x2, J.Agsol Mantle Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, J.Agsol VenomFang+, J.Agsol Mantle A-Rank Body x4: J.Agsol Dermis, J.Agsol Splinter, Vile J.Agsol Fang, Infernal Organ, J.Agsol Piel, J.Agsol Overcharger Tail x1: J.Agsol Tailbone, J.Agsol Splinter, J.Agsol Mantle, J.Agsol Overcharger, Agsol FireDiamond Break Frills x2: J.Agsol Panel, J.Agsol Splinter, J.Agsol Overcharger, J.Agsol FireDiamond Break Belly: J.Agsol Dermis, Infernal Organ, MagmaGlow Organ x2, J.Agsol Piel Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Vile J.Agsol Fang, J.Agsol Mantle, Agsol FireDiamond Item Descriptions G': *'J.Agsol Piel: Where Agsolestea hide is slick and smooth, this hide is rough and rock-like. Said to be made entirely of volcanic rock. *'J.Agsol Shard': This scale is flat black and has soot permanently fused to it. Said to be the result of an eternity living within the volcano. *'J.Agsol VenomFang+': The venom in this fang is so terrible, it produces an intoxicating effect. The deadliest of all Agsolestea fangs. *'J.Agsol Flail': This tail might not be as friction-resistant as the Agsolestea's, but it makes up for that in sheer deadly crushing power. *'J.Agsol Fan': A beautiful frill that shines with heat. It is powered by an organ that absorbs energy and releases it nonstop, often with explosive results. *'MagmaGlow Organ': This organ is tough enough to hold pure lava inside, and can release it with enough force to melt through anything. *'J.Agsol Mantle': The scale that forms within the body of a Jet Agsolestea is stunning, but is said to incinerate all who touch it. *'J.Agsol SuperCharger': This organ is the secret to the Jet Agsolestea's success. It constantly absorbs heat and releases it, making it probably the rarest and most dangerous of all monster organs. A': *'J.Agsol Dermis: Legend says that this hide was formed from the Earth's very crust, heated by magma, and cooled by the volcanic winds. *'J.Agsol Splinter': Tales tell of a snake whose volcanic scales come from the bowels of the planet. Could this be it? *'Vile J.Agsol Fang': The legend of the Jet Agsolestea denotes that its terrible venom has no cure and feels like liquid fire. *'J.Agsol Tailbone': Folklore tells that the bones of the Jet Agsolestea are actually hardened magma, unable to melt under even the greatest heat or pressure. *'J.Agsol Panel': Legends say that light and heat ten times greater than lava are produced constantly by the Jet Agsolestea. *'Infernal Organ': As the tales say, this organ creates a substance hotter than molten rock. One wonders if the tales are true. *'Agsol FireDiamond': According to legend, an evil prince stole this diamond from a serpent of lava and was burned alive. But when the serpent bestowed it upon a pure maiden, all she felt was the warmth of a fireplace. *'J.Agsol Overcharger': Bards of old sing of the mighty powers of the magma serpent, which they say are given their strength by the fires of Hell itself. Attacks Double Quickstrike: Rears its head slightly back, then darts out and snaps with its fangs. When it retreats, it will do another right after it. If it has performed Super Flame Gather, a Magma Beam will shoot out of its jaws as it attacks. (Fireblight after performing Super Flame Gather) Tail Swing: Turns its head to the side and hisses, then swings its tail in that direction. If it has performed Super Flame Gather, a Magma Beam will shoot out of its jaws as it attacks. (Fireblight after performing Super Flame Gather) Tail Flick: Swings its tail twice in front of it. Slithering Circles: Tenses its body up, then launches itself forward, slithering in a circle. It will sometimes do two or three of these before coiling up again. Often chains this with an Upward Spiral. Intoxicating Spit: Draws back a little bit and bends its head close to the ground, then fires a huge blast of poison in front of it while retreating backwards. (Intoxicated) Twisting Bite: Rears its head, hisses, and whips its tail behind it, then darts forward in an S-shape and bites savagely. Does two always. If it has performed Super Flame Gather, a Magma Beam will shoot out of its jaws as it attacks. (Fireblight after performing Super Flame Gather) Upward Spiral: Twists itself into a tight ball, then "jumps" upwards in a spiraling motion. If it has performed Super Flame Gather, a Magma Beam will shoot out of its jaws as it attacks. (Fireblight after performing Super Flame Gather) Flame Gather: Its frills start glowing orange as it coils up, then it uncoils and raises its head as a massive aura of fire wraps around it and reaches outwards. It is now able to use its elemental attacks. It only does this when both frills are broken. (Fireblight) Super Flame Gather: Similar to its Flame Gather attack, it coils up while its frills glow brightly. However, when it uncoils, its frills will suddenly shine with a white-hot intensity, and it raises its head while a massive tornado of orange-and-white flames whirls around it while spreading outwards. Its elemental attacks will now become much deadlier. When it runs out of charge, its frills will go back to their normal orange glow. The Jet Agsolestea cannot use this attack when its frills are broken. (Fireblight) Fireball: Performs the same animation as the Intoxicating Spit, but shakes its head while doing so. Then, shoots a fireball in front of it which will travel in an erratic path before disappearing with a small explosion of fire. If it has performed Super Flame Gather, the projectile will take half the time to fire and will be twice as big, as well as having a doubly-large explosion radius. (Fireblight) Magma Beam: Wiggles its head and tail and screams, then lowers its head to the ground and fires a bright laser beam of lava. This attack can be aimed as well. If it has performed Super Flame Gather, the beam will double in diameter and leave a temporary trail of flames behind on the ground, which damages those who walk on it. (Fireblight) Constrict: Does a quick turnaround in which it swings its tail back behind it, then darts forward and throws its tail out in front of it. It will then coil up around the hunter and Pin you for continuous damage. (Pin) Roar: Rears up from its coiled position and releases a hissing roar, which requires High-Grade Earplugs to dodge. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +30 *Water -30 *Thunder (0) *Ice (0) *Dragon +10 Skills: Fire Res +20, Fire Attack +2, Weakness Exploit, Water Res -20 A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +40 *Water -20 *Thunder +10 *Ice +10 *Dragon +20 Skills: Fire Attack +3, Challenger +2, Fire Res +20, Weakness Exploit, Water Res -20 Weapons Dual Blades Hellish Couple: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 398 *Elemental Damage - 350 Fire *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 10 Hellish Couple+: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 453 *Elemental Damage - 400 Fire *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 10 Forbidden Lovers: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 504 *Elemental Damage - 450 Fire *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 10 Great Sword Magma Cleaver: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1290 *Elemental Damage - 290 Fire *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 10 Magma Cleaver+: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1344 *Elemental Damage - 330 Fire *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 10 Volcanic Eclipse: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1518 *Elemental Damage - 420 Fire *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 10 Longsword Spawn of Hades: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 806 *Elemental Damage - 300 Fire *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 10 Lord of Hades: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 897 *Elemental Damage - 360 Fire *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity -10 Underworld Deity: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 968 *Elemental Damage - 430 Fire *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 10 Lance Castaway Javelin: coming soon Lockedaway Javelin: coming soon Hunting Horn Infernal Serenade: coming soon Devil's Serenade: coming soon Call of the Longing: coming soon Light Bowgun coming soon Notes *The Jet Agsolestea is the Rare Species of Agsolestea. *It shares its genus name, "Agkistrodon", with the cottonmouth snake, the animal it and its brethren are loosely based on. **"Tartarus" refers to the Greek underworld. *Its weapons are not upgraded from Agsolestea weapons, but instead have their own tree. **Many of its weapons are reference to the underworld or being imprisoned, which is reference to the legends of the Jet Agsolestea. *There is an Event Quest called Devils Unite that involves slaying a Jet Agsolestea and an Akantor at Lava Canyon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255